Piensa en
by Seed Cero
Summary: Trata sobre lo que Tifa siente asia Cloud, el cual solo piensa en Aeris y a un mas despues de su muerte, una historia sobre amores no corespondidos, resignacion y aseptacion. es un limon ¿he? XD
1. Aeris

A, mi septima historia y esta es muy especial ya que es un limon sobre final fantasy VII, la cual queda muy bien jaja bueno agradesco a quien corigio esta historia que al igual que en Entre Mundos es FanFiker FanFinal, quien me ayuda mucho en las historias y me ase ver siertos detalles como en la palabra de playera, jaja que difiere de España a México, asi que aclarado eso, o mas bien no lo aclare pero buno, se los dejo de tarea jaja.

Primera parte: Aeris

El grupo había llegado al siguiente punto en su travesía, descan­sarían sólo un poco antes de continuar, aunque sabían que nunca se recuperarían de aquel suceso...

Tifa observaba a Cloud, quien seguía y era el más afectado; y no era para menos, ella no sabía si él algún día se recuperaría después de la muerte de Aeris...

- Ven, Cloud -y la de pelo castaño tomó de la mano a su compañero de viaje, llevándoselo del grupo. Este no dijo nada mientras era conducido por ella; Tifa no sabia el motivo, si desesperación, locura, deseo o amor, lo que había producido aquel arrebato, sólo que ya no lo soportaba y ahora ambos acababan de entrar a la habitación de la posada, primero Tifa y prácticamente jalándolo de la mano, Cloud; la joven observó la cama mi­entras se mordía el labio inferior, su adrenalina iba en aumento y la excitación invadía su cuerpo de mujer.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Tifa? -preguntó Cloud al ver el lugar al que lo había traído, pero sin expresar emoción alguna, seguía en un grave estado de shock.

La atractiva chica se había soltado su largo, extenso cabello y condujo a su acompañante al centro de la habitación, haciendo que el joven le diera la espalda a la cama y ambos se miraron a los ojos sin decir ni una sola palabra; Tifa observó la mirada de él, que seguía sin expresar emo­ción alguna. ¿Por qué tuvo que suceder esto? Ella que lo quería, deseaba y amaba tanto y ahora Cloud que solo tenía ojos para "ella", ahora sólo pensaba en "ella", en Aeris; y ese pensamiento la hizo entristecer, acaso ese pensamiento la volvía egoísta, incluso despreciable, pero en ese caso, no de igual manera lo era Cloud; y con algo de fuerza lo empujó, cayendo el mercenario sobre la cama y esta acción lo hizo reaccionar un poco.

-Tifa... -dijo en voz apenas audible, parecía que se acababa de dar cu­enta de con quién estaba.

La atractiva chica se subió a la cama cual felina meneando sus caderas de forma sexy, con las piernas separadas a cada lado del merce­nario, se detuvo cuando sus miradas estuvieron una frente a la otra, ella tenía apoyadas las manos a cada lado de la cabeza de él, quien es­taba acostado totalmente, con el sensual cuerpo de la joven encima, separados por tan sólo algunos centímetros y aun así su rostro seguía sin expresar emoción alguna. Eso llenaba a Tifa de frustración, separó los puños con fuerza, apretando la sábana, pero decidida a hacerlo ; lentamente juntó su cuerpo al de él, colocando su rostro sobre el hom­bro de Cloud, dejando que sintiera su esencia, el calor que él produ­cía en ella, sintió sus pechos oprimiéndose contra el pecho de Cloud, Tifa se sonrojó ante el contacto, nunca antes había estado con él así, tan cerca, pero quería que sintiera el salvaje latir de su corazón el cual latía por él, para él.

Permanecieron así durante algunos minutos, Tifa oprimiendo su cu­erpo contra el de Cloud y éste mirando al techo, mientras sentía el calor de aquel cuerpo de musa/ninfa.

- Cloud -llamó Tifa con voz llena de pasión y deseos, esperando respuesta.

- Aeris -respondió Cloud.

Ella no se movió ni un centímetro, pero la expresión de sus ojos lo decían todo, no lo podía creer, estaba ella ahí, dispuesta a entregársele a él y solo a él, en cuerpo y alma y él seguía solo pensando en "ella", en Aeris.

Tifa volvió a tranquilizarse, se había prometido que aquello no la volvería a alterar, el hecho de que fuese Aeris quien ocupase los pensamientos de Cloud, era algo que no podía evitar o cambiar; así que la de pelo castaño únicamente llevó su mano hacia abajo, hasta deslizarla por debajo de los pantalones del mercenario, quien soltó un pequeño gruñido cuando se hizo con el miembro de éste, comenzando a mover su mano por debajo de la prenda.

-Aeris -soltó de nuevo Cloud, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados ante el con­tacto de la mano de la chica en su hombría; ella se detuvo al oír por segunda vez aquel nombre, de nuevo, su expresión era de tristeza y decepción, pero más que nada resignación. Tifa continuó un poco más ante de sacar su mano y se incorporó, quedándose de rodillas con Cloud entre sus piernas, sintiendo un leve roce de la erección que le acababa de provocar a Cloud, el cual al sentir que la chica se in­corporaba, abrió los ojos alzando la mirada.

-¿Tifa? -la pronunciación del nombre de la joven por parte de Cloud sonó más que nada con tono de sorpresa, como si se acabara de dar cuenta que ella estaba ahí, en la misma habitación que él.

-Cloud, te quiero -dijo Tifa mientras miraba sus manos las cuales llevó hacia la hebilla del pantalón del mercenario- te quiero como no ti­enes idea, -le desabrochó el pantalón- pero sé que tú sólo la quieres a ella -y terminó de bajar toda la prenda y su ropa interior, dejando al descubierto el miembro de Cloud.

- Tifa... -balbuceó él un tanto desconcertado.

- Por eso, piensa en ella –Tifa lo miró intensamente cierra tus ojos y sólo piensa en ella, en Aeris -retrocedió un poco y bajó su cabeza llevando sus labios al miembro palpitante de Cloud.

-¿Tifa... ? -pero no pudo decir nada mas, Tifa había comenzado y el mer­cenario sintió los suaves labios de la sensual chica recorriendo su palpitante erección, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sin terminar lo que iba a decir, permitiendo que continuara ella con sus dulces besos.

Después fue su lengua, su húmeda lengua, la cual recorría de pri­ncipio a fin, dejando en ocasiones un pequeño rastro de saliva, que desaparecía al volver a lamer sobre la misma zona, tratando de abarcar lo más posible de la superficie con su lengua.

De vez en cuando, Cloud, entre suspiros, dejaba escapar el nombre de Aeris, el cual Tifa ignoraba o al menos eso trataba, concentrándose en su labor.

A continuación, la castaña juntó sus labios y besó la puntita, para de inmediato volverlos a separar y agarrando el gran y palpitante pedazo de carne frente a ella, lo introdujo en su boca, causando otro gran suspiro en Cloud, quien hizo un leve movimiento de cadera hacia arriba, pero era ella quien hacía el trabajo, moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo, sacándolo y metiéndolo en su boca, rozándolo con sus labios y frotán­dolo con su lengua...

Tifa se relamió los labios, admirando por un momento la expresión de satisfacción de Cloud y avanzó un paso más, abriendo su mano y dejando caer de ésta sus bragas a un lado de la cama, descubrió el abdomen del mercenario, comenzó a probarlo con sus labios, mientras sus manos y su falda subían, dejando ver sus muslos y glúteos, hasta que la falda llegó a su cadera.

Cloud, ajeno a que Tifa ya abía dejado su hombría y que ella se había incorporado un poco, quedando de nuevo de rodillas, en la misma postura que cuando le habló por última vez antes de comenzar, ya se había acomodado y con un lento movimiento de la joven consiguió que la penetrase el caliente y palpitante miembro de Cloud por vez primera. Él era el primero en hacerlo, sintiendo una nueva y agradable sensación cuando las intimidades de ambos se unieron; los dos soltaron un suspiro, Tifa decidió en ese momento que él, Cloud, sería el único en tenerla.

Cloud se aferraba con ambas manos a la sábana, dejando que Tifa hiciera ese movimiento de cadera, que aunque le dolió en un principio, con cada ir y venir se fue acostumbrando, deteniéndose cuando llegaba a una obstrucción en ella, yéndose hacia atrás y de nuevo hacia delante.

-Aeris –volvió a decir el mercenario y la chica abrió un ojo, ob­servándolo, pero no era Aeris, sino ella, Tifa, quien le hacía sentir todo eso por propia voluntad, que se diera cuenta, que estaba ahí para entregársele, para que la disfrutara (y claro, ella también disfru­tarlo) todo, absolutamente todo su cuerpo, le pertenecía a él y tomó am­bas manos de Cloud con las suyas, colocándolas sobre su playera, en sus cenos, Tifa se inclinó un poco hacia delante mientras le mostraba cómo acariciarlos, frotarlos, gozarlos. Era la verdad, Tifa tenía los mejores pechos y Cloud no tardó en aprender a manejarlos. Tifa le tomó una ultima vez las manos, conduciéndolas hacia su delantera, pero esta vez por debajo de su playera, sintiendo ambos la piel cálida del otro y dejando a solas las manos de Cloud sobre sus senos. La chica se quitó los tirantes al igual que su playera y ya descubiertos Tifa observó las manos de Cloud las cuales oprimían sus enormes y envidiables pechos que parecían escurrirse entre sus manos, como el agua se escapa entre los dedos.

Tifa llevó la cabeza hacia atrás al igual que los hombros, resaltando mas su bien dotada delantera, dejando que Cloud se entretuviera con aquella parte; mientras que ella seguía moviendo su cadera, haciendo que su largo cabello, el cual cubría su espalda desnuda, se meciera con el vaivén, guiada por las apasionantes caricias que el mercenario le prodigaba a sus pechos, cua­ndo en eso Cloud descubrió los pezones erectos de la chica, los cuales aprisionó con sus dedos y ella soltó un gemido de dolor y placer. Qué increíble sensación.

La atractiva y sensual chica sintió como las manos de Cloud aban­donaban sus pechos para bajar por su cintura hasta llegar a su ca­dera, la cual tomó con firmeza. No le era suficiente sólo un poco. Lo quería todo, todo adentro y en un segundo tomó el control, meciendo su cadera hacia delante, compaginando movimientos con ella, atravesando aquella barrera, introduciéndose por completo en Tifa.

Ella trató de disimular lo más posible su grito, pero Cloud ni se percató, estaba gozando de la exuberante mujer que tenía sobre él, mien­tras pensaba en una sola persona, Aeris...

El mercenario era ahora el que llevaba el ritmo, rápido y constante. Tifa se sentía desfallecer, su cuerpo caía hacia atrás debido al esfuerzo, así que apoyó sus manos sobre la cama, trataba de ahogar sus gemidos, pero era imposible, como imposible era detener el placer que Cloud causaba en ella, mientras entraba y salía; si hubiera abierto al menos un momento sus ojos habría visto la hermosa figura de Tifa, en cuyas curvas resbalaban gotas de sudor y sus grandes pechos se movían al ritmo de sus cuerpos en un rico ir y venir como las olas del mar.

-¡Aeris! -dijo finalmente Cloud cuando ambos terminaron, llegando al clímax, deteniéndose un momento y a continuación quedaron rendidos, lle­nos de satisfacción.

Tifa se incorporó, de pie junto a la cama, poniéndose su playera sobre su húmedo cuerpo y acomodándose su ropa; volteó una última vez hacia Cloud, que seguía con los ojos cerrados pensando en Aeris mientras repetía aquel nombre y Tifa salió de la habitación...

To be continue…

Y bien he ahí la primera parte, solo esperando sus comentarios al respecto de que les parecio, a sierto tambien ya he de subir el ultimo capitulo de Entre Mundos de Final Fantasy VIII y el de Esperandote de Full Metal Alchemist.


	2. Cloud primera parte

He aquí el segundo capitulo que se separa en dos parte, bueno sin mas los dejo para que disfruten…

Segundo capitulo

Cloud, primera parte

Hacía tiempo que acababan de llegar al siguiente punto para descansar; unos minutos pasaron para que Cloud se pusiera de pie, Tifa lo observo y notó como le hacía una ligera indicación, la cual de inmediato entendió.

El rubio se marchó y la joven observó a su alrededor para ver si alguien mas había notado aquella indicación, pero parecía que no, así que lentamente pero decidida, siguió al ex soldado.

La pelicastaña iba varios pasos detrás de él, quien entró en una de

las habitaciones de la posada, la joven llegó a la puerta y se quedó un momento de pie frente a la puerta, observando su mano sobre el

picaporte, tratando de controlar su respiración...

Desde que lo había hecho por vez primera y con el hombre que amaba, Cloud, solo pensaba en el momento de llegar a la siguiente ciudad y

pensando si lo volvería a hacer con él y todo parecía que así iba a ser.

Respiró profundamente una vez mas, giró la perilla y al abrir la puerta dio un par de pasos, pero en la habitación no vio a Cloud por ningún lado y el fuerte golpe de la puerta al cerrarse, le hizo dar un sobresalto,

volteando la mirada hacia atrás...

Y ahí se encontraba Cloud junto a la puerta que acababa de cerrar. Tifa soltó un gritito por su repentino sobresalto y contentando sus amplias caderas se acercó al exsoldado, esperando sus órdenes...

Cloud llevó su mano al rostro de la atractiva joven, rozándolo suavemente, a lo que ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto, el cual duró poco mas de un segundo y cuya mano se fue a posar en su hombro, la cual ejerció una leve presión...

La pelicastaña la observó un instante y sin decir nada se hincó frente a él, estando justo enfrente de su rostro la hebilla del pantalón

del mercenario, la cual desabrochó, sacando el erecto miembro, comenzando

su labor como la primera vez...

Lo volvía hacer muy bien como dejaba oír Cloud mientras Tifa saboreaba cada centímetro que recorría; el tiempo pasaba y la joven notó que él se iba a venir así que se detuvo para sacar el miembro de su boca y no se viniera, pero un par de manos sobre su cabeza lo impidió...

La joven abrió los ojos mirando hacia arriba, el mercenario seguía con los

ojos cerrados, su rostro expresaba el placer que estaba obteniendo y fue

él quien moviendo su cadera al frente y atrás termino, Tifa lo único que

hizo al final fue tomar los líquidos de CLoud, quien ya satisfecho liberó

a la joven y él se fue a echar sobre la cama boca abajo.

Tifa permaneció unos momentos más en esa posición observando incrédula como Cloud se había ido a dormir; ella no lo podía creer , se puso de pie aún aturdida y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-¿Hoy no te fue tan bien como la última vez? -Tifa salió de su somno­lencia, ante la repentina voz y quiso mirar al dueño de esta…

-Vincent -fue lo primero que dijo al verlo.

Aún estaba sorprendida, no sólo por verlo ahí de pie, si no porque parecía que él sabía lo que ella acababa de hacer y también en la otra ocasión y el pensar en todo eso la hizó sonrojar.

- ¿Qué... qué haces aquí? -fue lo único que preguntó.

- ¿Yo?, solo iba a mi habitación cuando los escuché -y estas palabras hicieron sonrojar más a la pelicastaña.

-¿De qué hablas?

- No, nada, sólo que esta noche no pareces tan complacida.

Eso la hizo enfurecer, subiendo a su rostro un rojo de ira.

-¡Y a ti que te importa! -gritó sin importarle que alguien escuchara.

- Es que yo... -y acercó su rostro al de la joven- puedo complacerte -y Tifa se quedó sin habla, por el repentino acercamiento y las sugestivas palabras del ex turco.

- No... no digas tonterías -y cualquier sentimiento que pudo haber tenido desapareció.

- Como gustes, pero ya sabes, cuando quieras... -y acercó a un mas su rostro al de ella, quien incluso inclinó su rostro ligeramente hacia atrás; y con un dedo, Vincent, rozó la mejilla de Tifa cerca de sus labios y ella notó cómo le quitaba un residuo del semen de Cloud, lo que la hizo enrojecer y sin decir nada la atractiva joven le dio la espalda y entró a otra habitación toda avergonzada y molesta.

El grupo de viajeros se quedó una noche más, una noche más en la cual en una de las habitaciones, Tifa se encontraba arrodillada frente a Cloud, complaciéndolo en sus deseos, como la noche anterior, pero ella no quería solo esto, la joven también quería tenerlo, así que decidió no terminar, pero de nuevo las manos del mercenario la aprisionaron, pero eso no le importó y ella trató de librarse, pero escuchó la voz de Cloud...

- Tifa -fue lo único que éste dijo y fue más que suficiente.

La pelicastaña era consciente de su propia presencia, así que decidió terminar lo que había comenzado; pero cuando acabó, Cloud ejecutó la misma maniobra que el día anterior... se fue a dormir.

Y aquello enfureció a la joven, que salió del cuarto azotando la puerta detrás de ella.

-Déjame adivinar; otra vez no fue tu noche -la joven se volteó hacia la voz y en efecto era de nuevo Vincent.

Tifa no respondió, solo le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos mientras cruzaba los brazos bajo sus frondosos senos.

- Yo podría hacer que pasaras muy bien esta noche -Tifa si­guió sin responder, solo trataba de controlar su respiración, ante las insinuantes palabras del ex turco- ¿qué dices? -y se acercó a la atractiva joven.

- Yo... no... -y antes de continuar, el hombre unió sus labios a los de ella, cuyos ojos abrió de par ante la sorpresa; por un momento no reaccionó, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, cerró los ojos colocando ambas manos sobre el pecho de Vincent, tratando de separarse, pero él la rodeó por la cintura con el brazo que tenía la garra, acercándola más a él. Vincent intentaba abrir los labios de ella, que hacía lo posible por resistir.

Tifa abrió los ojos al sentir la otra mano de Vincent, la cual acariciaba el extremo de su muslo; y la joven se dio cuenta de su error, al tratar de mover sus brazos, pero estos estaba aprisionados entre el pecho de él y el suyo, cuyo otro brazo del ex turco la tenía fuertemente sujeta...

Las yemas de los dedos del ex turco acariciaban la parte de atrás de la pierna de la atractiva joven, que no podía evitar estremecerse ante el contacto; y un nuevo estremecimiento la recorrió cuando aquella mano llegó a sus bragas, introduciéndose lentamente debajo de éstas, torturando a la pelicastaña que nada podía hacer mas que esperar, ante los lentos y tor­turantes movimientos, y ella aún seguía evitando que introdujera su lengua dentro de su boca, pero el roce de un par de dedos en su intimidad causó que perdiera la concentración por un segundo, segundo el cual Vincent aprovecho para al fin conocer íntimamente la lengua de la joven que deseaba tanto, Tifa.

Tifa llegó a tener la intención de morder la lengua del intruso, pero los dedos que entraban en su intimidad la hicieron olvidar esa idea; haciendo que cada lugar que rozaba le dejaba una agradable sensación, que qui­siera o no le gustaba, así que cejó en sus forcejeos, permitiéndolo continuar, tanto dentro de su boca como entre sus piernas; invitación tal que Vincent no desaprovechó...

Sólo unos minutos más pasaron para que Vincent lograra que Tifa se vini­era y la joven sintió como su néctar envolvían el par de dedos que seguían dentro de ella. Al fin el ex turco separó sus labios de los de ella y suavizó la atadura con la que la tenía con su otro brazo, permanecieron mirándose, Vincent estaba bastante tranquilo, en cambio Tifa se encontraba algo agitada por el orgasmo que acababa de tener. Los segundos parecían eternidad mientras seguían mirándose, la pelicas­taña estaba dispuesta a irse conforme a lo sucedido, quizás hasta agra­decida, pero el par de dedos que aún yacían inmóviles dentro de ella se lo impedían, qué rayos esperaba él para irse, se sentía como encadenada, esperando el primer movimiento de alguno de los dos, pero Vincent no parecía querer parar nada y era él quien tenía la llave.

Tifa suspiró para sus adentros y dio el primer paso…

Y fue ahora la atractiva joven la que llevó sus labios a los del hombre, quien los recibió gratamente y cuyos dedos entre las largas piernas de Tifa comenzaron de nuevo…

Con la espalda contra la pared de una de las habitaciones y totalmente a oscuras, Tifa se aferraba con ambos brazos rodeando el cuello de Vincent ya que sentía que sus piernas no soportarían su peso; mientras los tres dedos del ex turco entraban y salían con rapidez de su húmeda intimidad, lo cual causaba movimientos más y más rápidos, los cuales la volvían loca..

- Ah… ah, Cloud… ah –era lo que escuchaba Vincent justo junto a su oído al igual que los hilarantes jadeos de la exquisita Tifa, los cuales no cesaban desde hacía algunas horas en que habían entrado en la habitación...

- Aaaaaah, Cloud… mmm –exclamó con mayor fuerza la mesonera y las carnes de ella aprisionaron sus dedos dentro de la joven llenándolos de su néctar una vez más…

La joven profirió un suave y delicioso gemido, saboreando el nuevo orgasmo producido en ella, había perdido la cuenta de los que había tenido con él, Vincent, pero aceptaría todos los que le diera ya que cada uno era tan delicioso como el anterior…

Y antes de que se recuperara la pelicastaña el ex turco volvió a estimularla para darle uno más, él estaba tan cansado como ella, pero no quería parar, no podía, no lo sabía, lo único que sabía es que la satisfaría tantas veces como Tifa quisiera, toda la noche si era necesario…

Fin primera parte

T bien esta es la primera parte, que les parecio, espero sus comentarios…


	3. Cloud segunda parte

He aquí el tercer capitulo, al final me confundi un buen con el orden de capitulos de esta historia y me tarde un buen en subirla, de nuevo gracias a FanFiker FanFinal por ayudarme con la historia a corregirla y sin mas los dejo…

Capitulo 3 Piensa en...Cloud

Tifa salía de la habitación dejando en ésta una vez más a un complacido Cloud.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas dando un par de pasos al frente, mirando a su izquierda y derecha, lanzando un suspiro de desilusión al no encontrar lo que buscaba.

-¿Acaso me buscabas? -escuchó una voz detrás de ella, lo cual la asustó dando un salto al frente mientras se giraba.

-Vincent, me asustaste -éste no hizo caso de las palabras, ya la tenía tomada por la cintura cuando juntó sus labios a los de la atractiva chica, la cual se dejó besar sin ninguna objeción...

La puerta de la habitación se cerró y la mesonera quedó de nuevo a espaldas de ésta mientras el ex turco la besaba con pasión, teniéndola aún sujeta de la cintura llevándola hacia el cuerpo de él, sintiendo el calor y el deseo de tenerla.

Tifa colocó sus brazos sobre los hombros del hombre y se dejó querer; mientras sus labios seguían saboreando los de ella, llevó sus manos a la camiseta de ella dejando al descubierto sus frondosos pechos, los cuales comenzó a masajear con suavidad. Después de unos minutos Vincent dejó de besarla y bajó su cabeza hasta los pechos de ella, quien observó cómo chupaba su pezón y cerró los ojos pensando que eran los dientes de Cloud los cuales aprisionaban su pezón con tanta lujuria...

Las manos del ex turco volvieron a moverse, esta vez hasta la minifalda, subiendo la prenda hasta la cintura, dejando ver sus bragas, las cuales fue bajando Vincent hasta retirarlas por completo, dejando sin prenda alguna la intimidad de la candente joven, comenzando a tocarla con su diestra mano, produciendo suaves gemidos en ella.

Y en un rápido movimiento la tomó en sus brazos, acostándola sobre la cama, colocando a continuación su cabeza entre las largas piernas de la mesonera; Tifa volvió a soltar suaves gemidos ante las sutiles y deliciosas caricias, las cuales fueron en aumento al igual que los jadeos.

La tomó de los muslos con ambas manos acercándola hacia él y ella también aproximó la cadera hacia Vincent, con ambas manos oprimiendo sobre la cabeza del ex turco, para que la lengua de éste entrara más y más en ella.

Hasta que finalmente su cuerpo se tensó y dejó salir un fuerte y delicioso gemido, cuando llegó lo que tanto esperaba, respiraba profunda­mente mientras sentía cómo Vincent tomaba sus jugos, soltó la cabeza de éste y él se incorporó quedando entre las piernas de la sensual Tifa que aún seguía bastante agitada y lo observaba con satisfacción; Vincent se desabrochó el pantalón y la mesonera cerró los ojos al tiempo que sentía cómo la tomaba de la cintura, jalándola hacia él, colocando sus nalgas sobre los muslos de él, poniendo la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Tifa, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se movía un poco hacia atrás cuando empujó con algo de fuerza su firme miembro hacia dentro de ella, saliendo y nuevamente volviendo a entrar en ella...

Vincent colocó sus manos sobre los pechos de Tifa comenzando a masajearlos sin dejar de penetrarla con fuerza provocando en la chica fuertes quejidos llenos de satisfacción, los cuales pedían que no se detuviera.

Fuera de la habitación se oían en la lejanía los rápidos jadeos de Tifa, la cual se escuchaba cansada, hacía horas que ambos se habían encerrado ahí dentro, pero después de unos minutos más todo quedó en silencio y un par de minutos después salió Vincent de la habitación, quien miro a su izquierda al sentir la presencia de alguien y vio a Yuffie la cual lo observaba con mirada traviesa y se pregunto si acaso quería jugar esa noche también, aún podía un poco más...

to be continued

Y bien que les parecio, ya solo falta un ultimo capitulo para acabar este ero boook, por sierto como ahora estoy escribiendo como tres o cuatro fic a la ves, actualisare mas rapido las que tengan mas reviews, asi que nos vemos.


	4. Vincent

Y he aquí el cuarto capitulo con lo cual doy concluido este fic, un circulo vicioso jaja

Capitulo 4 piensa en...Vincent

Y recibió una nueva nalgada de la grande y firme mano, la cual acarició la desnuda zona del golpe antes de volver a castigar...

Sobre la cama, en una de las habitaciones de la posada, Yuffie se encontraba arrodillada, con las manos apoyadas sobre la cama frente a ella, con los shorts bajados hasta las rodillas, dejando ver a flor de pie sus redondeados glúteos, los cuales recibieron una nueva nalgada, produciendo Yuffie al tiempo que cerraba los ojos un suave quejido.

La joven kunoichi se había portado muy mal y por ello él debía castigarla.

-¡Ah!, Vincent -exclamo Yuffie ante un nuevo golpe de la fuerte mano, la cual acarició de nuevo la zona.

Y castigarla era tan gratificante, pegó de nuevo y acarició el par de nalgas, más para su regocijo que por otra cosa; tocó con deseo aun después de que el dolor de la chica bajara un poco, se aprovechaba de la situación y eso a ella le encantaba.

No sabía cuándo fue exactamente, pero hacía tiempo que lo había notado, la pequeña Yuffie, una ninja y ladronzuela alegre con mucha energía, así la vio la primera vez, pero un día observó que ya no era una niña, como su figura se lo mostraba con juguetones movimientos, los cuales escondían sensualidad provocando excitación en él.

Ella lo sabía y lo hacía a propósito y por ello la castigaba. Plast.

Golpeó con mayor fuerza, escuchando el quejido correspondiente y a continuación saboreó con su mano...

Se escucho quejarse a Yuffie por el doloroso golpe, dolió, sí, pero también lo gozaba; era una chica mala buscando placer entre sus compa­ñeros, con sutiles miradas y sensuales movimientos.

Sí, era una chica muy mala y sonrió por ello; y cuando menos lo esperó recibió otra fuerte nalgada por parte del hombre situado a su lado; Yuffi soltó un melodioso quejido, apretando sus labios al sentir cómo se le venía un orgasmo, a causa de los numerosos golpes y caricias...

La joven kunoichi sintió la humedad dentro de ella y que salía un poco escurriendo sobre sus muslos. Y el causante de su orgasmo se colocó detrás de ella desabrochándose el pantalón con prisa. La chica respiró profunda­mente, sabía lo que seguía, de modo que trató de controlar sus nervios...

Súbitamente fue tomada por las corvas de sus piernas y su esbelto cuerpo fue llevado hacia atrás; de reojo pudo verlo, estaba con las piernas cruzadas y ahí fue colocada con suavidad con las piernas flexionadas aún sujetas por sus shorts a la altura de los tobillos.

Un estremecimiento recorrió a la chica al sentir contra sus glúteos el firme miembro, al parecer no había sido la única en excitarse.

Creyó que le introduciría el miembro de inmediato, pero en vez de eso, él colocó sus manos sobre el vientre de ella y fue subiéndolas llevando consigo la prenda que cubría los pequeños pechos de la chica, quien levantó los brazos para que le fuese retirado por completo la prenda; Yuffie se sonrojó al ver lo poco desarrollados que estaban sus pechos, en comparación de los de Aeris y los bien dotados de Tifa, se sentía aún como una niña, pensaba en ello cuando las cálidas manos del hombre a sus espaldas comenzaron a aca­riciar su busto y con dos dedos de cada mano empezaron a oprimir sus pezones con dulzura y suavidad.

La kunoichi izó los hombros hacia atrás, sacando sus pechos lo más que pudo y permaneció observando cómo eran oprimidos mientras con el resto de sus manos las cuales cubrían por completo su busto, eran acariciados; Yuffie mordió su labio al sentir la suavidad y a la vez firmeza en aquella zona de su cuerpo...

Y de nuevo la excitación la invadía y no era la única como sentía en el caliente miembro de él que tenia entre sus glúteos y en varias ocasiones percibió cómo elevaba su cadera hacia ella, sabía lo que quería, entrar en ella y la kunoichi también así lo quería y sonrió ante el regocijo.

Y así fue, colocó su miembro en la entrada de la chica y empujó un poco comenzando a penetrarla, sintiendo cómo se abría paso dentro de ella.

—Ah, Vincent -exclamo Yuffie al sentir el grueso miembro entrando en ella, iba despacio sabiendo que le causaba dolor en la estrecha intimidad de la chica. Volvió a morderse el labio ante ese nuevo dolor, aunque fuese lento y no siendo su primera vez, dolía...

Pero finalmente la tuvo por completo dentro de ella, quien trataba de relajarse al ser penetrada, pero su acompañante no le dio tiempo, salió de ella casi por completo y volvió a entrar esta vez no tan despacio y la kunoichi no pudo evitar gritar de dolor ante la nueva penetración...

-¡Ah, Vincent! -exclamo Yuffie al sentir de nuevo dolor, su cuerpo no se había acostumbrado al nuevo invasor pero éste seguía entrando y saliendo.

Y eso era precisamente lo que quería, oírla gritar y era él quien quería provocárselo, así que continuó sin ningún miramiento.

-Ya no puedo..., ya no puedo más -dijo la chica sin aliento, pero él no se detuvo-no....ah, no ya no -y apoyó _su _mano en la cama para incorpora­rse, pero el hombre que tenía a sus espaldas poseyéndola, la tomó de ambos brazos inmovilizándola para que no se levantara.

Y aprovechando que la tenía sujeta de los brazos, la hacía subir y bajar donde su miembro la esperaba para entrar rápida y dolorosamente en ella, quien sólo podía gritar y derramar lágrimas.

-¡No tan rápido!, ¡¡¡Cid!!! -gritó con desesperación, pero ella no fue escuchada, continuando con la misma rapidez sin detenerse.

Los minutos pasaron con ambos en la misma posición, Cid sentado con las piernas cruzadas penetrando a Yuffie con rapidez y fuerza, a quien tenía sentada en sus piernas dándole la espalda a él. Cid le sujetaba los brazos en desenfrenadas penetraciones; la chica no dejaba de gemir por un lado por el dolor, aunque ya no era tanto como al inicio ya la había acostumbrado al transcurrir de los minutos y por el otro lado por el placer que le hacía sentir...

-Hum, ag...hum...ah -lo cierto era que ya lo estaba disfrutando so­bremanera aunque eso a Cid no le importaba, lo principal era que él lo disfrutara, la disfrutara a ella y si de paso a ella le gustaba, bien por ella, como hace rato que quiso irse cuando le dolió, ella estaba ahí para complacerlo a él y no al revés y con eso en mente la siguió haciendo suya. La noche se había calmado y Cid contempló a la hermosa chica que había hecho mujer, más mujer que cualquier otro hombre que hubiera estado con ella, toda la noche le hizo gritar y gemir de placer, con sus dedos recorrió la figura de su bella durmiente, la quería y deseaba hacérselo otra vez, nunca se cansaría de la joven, la pregunta era si Yuffie sentía lo mismo. Concluyó en que eso no importaba, la tomaría y la poseería cada vez que quisiera y si no se comportaba como una buena niña, la castigaría, se modo de proceder los excitaba muchísimo.

Y he ahí el final que les parecio, por sierto si quedaba alguna duda en este capitulo son Yuffie y Cid, asi que como todos ella piensa en Vincet…Y pues bien ahora terminado, comensare a subir otro fic de final fantasy y nada mas me queda decir que espero sus comentarios, nos vemos


End file.
